


a perfect scheme

by fanmoose12



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, there's some plot but mostly its just me gushing over married hange and levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: based on a tumblr prompt: how about levihan as partner in crime, more like robin hood au with hange as levi's wife who helps him with anything relates to thiefing, like creating poison or bomb. i want to see them in action.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705417
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	a perfect scheme

“Hange, no,” Levi resolutely stared at his wife, crossing his hands on his chest. “This plan is ridiculous! I will never agree to it!”

“Oi, Levi, _c’mon,_ ” Hange whined. “You _know_ it’s a good one! Just trust me!”

Levi shook his head. “No, I told you already, your plan is insane. It’s extremely dangerous, Hange, how can you not see it?”

“It’s dangerous?” Hange put her hands on her hips, staring Levi down. “Dangerous for _who_?”

Levi gritted his teeth. Hange, damn that insanely smart woman, managed to find the weak point in his argument. He looked away from her knowing eyes, feeling embarrassed. “It would be dangerous for you,” he muttered quietly.

“Exactly!” Hange exclaimed victoriously.

“It doesn’t mean that I’m not right!” Levi shouted, tired of this argument. “Hange, you will be going on an enemy’s territory, alone and weaponless! Even if you manage to get in the castle, what if the Duke recognizes you? He would put you to jail before you know it! And do you know what would happen next? Do you know what he would do with a thief who broke into his castle to steal his priceless possessions? He would hang you!”

Hange rolled her eyes. Levi could be so dramatic sometimes. “It’s going to be fine! He won’t recognize me, because I’ll be wearing a mask! And even if he does, I’d kill him before he opens his stinky mouth! C’mon, Levi, have some faith in me! I’m not the hopeless idiot you think I am.”

Levi pinched the breach of his nose. He knew what Hange was doing. She was trying to manipulate him, saying that he didn’t believe in her. But he did! Of course, he trusted her, she was his wife for god’s sake. But that’s exactly why he didn’t want to let her go. He knew Hange was more than capable and she was smarter than Levi could possibly comprehend, but just the thought of her sitting in a cold damp cell, or, god forbid, walking with her head bowed as she is led towards the gallows, made him physically sick.

“I know you’re strong, Hange,” Levi said, making an effort to keep his voice calm. “But I’m still worried about you and I want to keep you safe. Is that so wrong? Wanting to protect the woman I love?”

“Levi…” Hange came closer to him, laying her hand on his cheek and gazing in his eyes softly. She moved even closer, until their foreheads were pressed against each other. “I know that you love me and I know you’re trying to do what is best for me, but Levi… Duke is stealing from the people of this village, everywhere around us are misery and poverty, you know we can’t let him continue doing this. We have to stop him, and you know this is the safest and surest way to do it.”

Levi just gazed at her face, not knowing what to say. He got lost in the warmth of her brown eyes that sparkled in the candlelight. Hange probably did it on a purpose, Levi thought fleetingly. She knew how much he adored her beautiful eyes. But Levi couldn’t do anything, he was completely powerless, mesmerized by his wife’s beauty.

So he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Then he sighed, looking away from her face. “Tell me about your stupid plan again.”

“Yahoo!” Hange raised her fist in the air, jumping slightly.

Levi rolled his eyes, sometimes it felt like he was married to an overgrown and constantly over-excited _child._

“So, as you already know it,” Hange stopped to wink at Levi, too excited that Levi had agreed to at least listen her out. “The Duke is having a party in seven days. Almost every noble of our kingdom will attend this ball and this event is organized to celebrate Duke’s last days at his castle, before he will set off to travel across the world. So! It means it’s our last and only hope to get revenge on this bastard. And that’s where I come in!” Levi sighed deeply, watching how Hange’s eyes sparkled with evil mischief. “I will also attend the ball and-“

“Wait.” Levi stopped her with a wave of his hand. “You said every noble will attend this stupid ball. Then how are _you_ going to get an invitation?”

Hange smiled at him. “Ah, my dear husband, did you forget I was a daughter of an influential lord once? That I was supposed to marry another important lord? Before you cruelly decided to steal me from my own home?”

“You’re so full of shit, Hange.” Levi said, rolling his eyes. “I remember that story a lot different. You _tricked_ me into stealing you, making me believe that your father would pay a huge ransom for you. I’m still waiting for it, by the way.”

Hange gasped, feigning shock on her face. “What do I hear?” she cried out dramatically. “You are not satisfied with your reward?”

Levi smirked, eyeing Hange from head to toe, his eyes glinting in the dark room. “You can be quite useful. From time to time.”

Hange smacked his arm, laughing. “You’re such a pervert, Levi. Anyways!” she clasped her hands together. “Back to my obviously genius plan! I’ve told you already that every noble is going to be there, meaning that Erwin is also going to attend the ball. So I’ll just accompany him there. Once I’ll get inside the castle, I’ll walk up to the Duke, _seduce him-“_

“Oi, oi, oi,” Levi cut her off abruptly. “No one said anything about you seducing him!”

Hange gave him a disappointed look. “I told you before that I’m planning to get inside his bedroom. How did you think I would manage to accomplish that?”

“I don’t know.” Levi said, glaring at Hange dangerously. “But I didn’t think my wife would be seducing anyone.”

“Levi, stop this,” Hange chided him. “It’s very cute that you’re jealous, but it’s really unnecessary now.”

Levi narrowed his eyes. “What if he falls in love with you? What if he manages to steal you away from me?”

“Levi,” Hange took his hand, intertwining their fingers. “My dear and loving husband, with all due respect, I don’t think there is anyone dumb enough to fall in love with me, except you. And, there is no man or woman, who could manage to steal my heart again. It is and always will be yours.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you’re crazy for me, four-eyes,” Levi turned away, feeling his cheeks redden under Hange’s loving gaze. They had been married for a long time, but his wife’s affection and her unconditional love towards him was still perplexing Levi. He chanced a glance in her direction and seeing the gentle smile on her lips, Levi couldn’t resist pressing his lips to that smile. “My heart is forever yours too.” He promised in a passionate whisper.

Hange’s smile grew even wider, her eyes lighting up with adoration. She leaned in to give Levi a loving and without a doubt a very long kiss, the one that would make his head spin and his lips itching to connect with hers once again. Levi closed his eyes, awaiting the feeling of Hange’s chapped but soft lips.

It never came.

Instead, he felt the roughness of Hange’s palm as she pressed her hand against his mouth.

“You’re distracting me,” she glared at him. Then fixing her glasses, and pointedly ignoring Levi’s disappointed and annoyed face, she continued. “As I was saying, after I manage to seduce the Duke, I’ll make him lead me to his bedroom, the moment we step in and I make sure there are no guards around, I’ll kill him and steal all of his treasures.”

“I doubt, it would be that easy,” Levi shook his head. “I should go with you.”

“Levi… I doubt he would agree to take us both to his bedroom.”

“Don’t be an idiot, four-eyes.” Levi flicked her nose lightly. “I meant that I would come with you to the castle, not help you to fucking seduce the Duke. I would be watching you from the rooftops. In case something happens, I’ll come to your rescue.”

“Ah, my knight in shining armor,” Hange sighed dreamily, laying her head on Levi’s shoulder.

“Whatever.” Levi mumbled, his hands moving to Hange’s waist to press her tighter to his chest.

* * *

Seven days passed pretty quickly as Hange, Levi and a team of their trusted comrades worked hard to learn all ins and outs of Duke’s castle.

Soon, it was the evening of the ball and Hange skeptically studied herself in the mirror.

“Don’t you like it?” Moblit asked, noticing the look of discontent on Hange’s face.

“No!” she was quick to assure him. “You did a great job, Moblit!” And he really did, Hange looked good, well, she looked much better than usual, that’s for sure. But would it be enough to seduce the Duke?

Hange looked at herself again. The person she saw in the mirror looked like a stranger to her. Her hair was free out of its usual ponytail and cascaded on her shoulders in slight curls. Her eyes and lips were painted lightly, and her nails were cut and manicured. And she even wore a dress, for god’s sake! The dress was dark blue in color and the hemline of its skirt was reaching to her toes, the sleeves were long, and the cleavage wasn’t too revealing, but the dress was tight enough, hugging her in all the right places. Hange couldn’t remember when was the last time she wore a dress. Even as the daughter of a lord, Hange refused to wear such clothes, saying they were uncomfortable for climbing trees and riding a horse. But now she was wearing one, and Hange didn’t know how to feel about this. She felt… weird looking like this. This wasn’t her, this wasn’t how she dressed. But then again, it was kind of a point, right? She had to look different from her usual self, so the Duke wouldn’t recognize her.

“You look beautiful,” Moblit said, laying his hands on her shoulders and squeezing them. “The Duke would surely fall to your knees.”

“You actually think so?” Hange turned her head to look at Moblit, her expression troubled and doubtful. “I think I look like an idiot…”

“You aren’t wrong.” Levi’s voice came unexpectedly. Turning around, Hange saw him walking inside the room. He wore a long black cloak with hood, ready for the mission. His face was twisted in distaste as he looked at Hange more closely.

“I look that bad?” she asked, hanging her head. Despite everything, she hoped Levi would like her new attire. After all, he had never seen her in a dress before. Even on the day of their wedding, Hange wore a dirty green cloak.

“You look awful,” Levi came closer to her, pushing Moblit aside and grabbing her by the waist, turning around. “You look like some highborn lady, not a notorious criminal.”

Hange faced Levi with a slight pout on her face. “And what’s wrong with looking like a lady?”

“Because that’s not you. Why should I like your appearance if you look so different from your usual self?”

Hange smiled, understanding what Levi had tried to say. He didn’t like the dress, because it made Hange look too feminine and fragile, so very different from her real self. As she gazed at him, Hange felt her heart fill with love. It was very hard for her to resist the temptation of pressing her husband close to her and kissing him with all the passion she had. This action would ruin Moblit’s hard work – it would smudge the make-up on her face and it would destroy the dress. So she had to stop herself from devouring Levi. She had a mission. She needed to complete it.

“Well, do you think the Duke will like me?” Hange asked, turning to the mirror again.

“If he wouldn’t, then I’ll kill him for it.” Levi told her seriously.

Hange burst out laughing. “Goddamn it, Levi, you’re so cute!” she reached her hand and ruffled his hair, staring at him softly. Not for the first time, Hange wondered what she did to deserve such a loving and caring husband.

“It’s time to go,” Moblit reminded them quietly.

Damn it, Hange forgot he was still here.

Moblit walked up to her with a mask in his hands. Shit, she forgot about it as well. Hange was lucky she had Moblit to remind her about everything.

He carefully put a mask on her face, securing it with a ribbon on the back of her head.

“Thank you again, Moblit,” Hange said, when he was finished. “If this plan works out, half of it was achieved by you.”

Moblit brushed her off, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. “Just be safe, alright?” he asked, fixing her hair one last time.

“I’ll try.” Hange promised him before turning around and following Levi out of the room.

Once outside, they saw that Erwin was already waiting for Hange, standing beside a beautiful white carriage. He wasn’t wearing his mask yet, and when he saw Hange, his eyes widened almost comically.

“Hange, is that you?”

Hange laughed, amused by his reaction. She spun around, showing her long dress, and grinned at Erwin. “Am I pretty enough to accompany you, Sir Erwin?”

Erwin chuckled, bowing before Hange. “My lady, I have never been accompanied by a woman more beautiful than you.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Hange smacked his arm with a grin.

“I would never dare to lie to a lady,” Erwin protested, straightening his posture. “Are you ready to go?” he asked, extending his hand out to Hange.

She accepted his hand with a grateful smile, and climbed to the first step of the carriage. Before she could disappear inside, she turned to look at Levi, smiling at him.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” Levi wasn’t going to ride with them, instead he would travel to castle by horse, before leaving it behind and climbing the castle walls.

Levi raised his eyebrow, looking at Hange questionably. “Aren’t you forgetting something, four-eyes?”

“Huh?” Hange mentally checked her belongings – she wore a mask and a dress, she put on her shoes, there was a dagger strapped to her thigh. What did she forget?

Seeing the confusion on her face, Levi huffed and walked up to the carriage, grabbing Hange by the arm and leaning closer to her.

“You forgot a good-luck kiss, you idiot,” he whispered, before pressing his lips swiftly to hers.

He walked away from her just as quickly as he came, but Hange stayed glued to the same spot for several long seconds, her fingers gingerly touching her lips that Levi had kissed just moments ago. She smiled and seeing that Levi was still watching her, Hange gave him a cheerful wave and then with a help from Erwin, she got inside the carriage, smiling softly the whole ride.

* * *

Hange scanned the ballroom, slowly sipping her wine. The wine was awful, the one they had at home, the one they stole from a nearby lord’s castle last month was much better. Erwin left her to go and mingle with other nobles some time ago and Hange was getting impatient. A whole hour had passed and there was still no sign of Duke. Hange was expecting that the Duke would arrive late, but really? He was late for his own party for a whole goddamn hour!

Suddenly, the main door burst open and a tall man in golden doublet and white pants walked in. Hange recognized the Duke immediately. Even though he was wearing a stupid mask, his hideous beard and ugly square chin were unmistakable.

The moment Duke entered the room, he became surrounded with his guests. The men came to shake his hand and women hang onto him, giggling at his stupid jokes.

Hange turned away, trying not to show her distaste. She looked for Erwin and when she saw him, she nodded and moved closer to the Duke. He already sent his guests away and began walking around the huge ballroom, watching the festivities with an arrogant smirk.

Hange took another glass of wine, waiting for Duke to walk up to her.

She didn’t have to wait for long.

As she was finishing her second glass of wine, she suddenly felt a hand on a small of her back. Her first instinct was to elbow the bastard behind her, but, taking a deep breath to calm herself, Hange relaxed, reminding herself that was exactly what she had been trying to achieve.

So, she turned around and hoped that her smile didn’t look too forced. And even if it did, she hoped that Duke was stupid enough not to notice.

“I’ve never seen you here before,” the Duke drew out, staring Hange up and down. Hange felt another wave of annoyance stir inside her, when she saw where exactly Duke’s gaze was drawn to.

“It’s my first time visiting your lovely castle, my lord,” Hange told him in a sweet voice. The sound of her own voice made Hange cringe inwardly. If Duke was actually falling for it, then he was the biggest idiot Hange had ever seen.

“Well, it’s a great honor that a rare beauty such as you decided to grace my house with your presence.” The Duke bowed before her, his hand outstretched. “Would honor me with a dance, fair lady?”

Hange resisted the urge to huff and roll her eyes. She smiled slightly, imagining what Levi would say about Duke. There probably would be a lot of insults and obscenities.

However, she accepted Duke’s invitation, trying to move as gracefully as possible. Her father used to hire countless teachers so little Lady Hange would learn how to dance properly. And Hange used to run away from all of them, hiding somewhere in a castle with a book in her hand.

Now she cursed her refusal to attend dance classes in her childhood, as Erwin had spent the whole week trying to teach her, and Hange still wasn’t confident moving around the room.

Thankfully, the song wasn’t too fast and the Duke didn’t stand in a proper position, instead taking Hange’s hand into his and laying another one on her waist, pressing her close to him. They started to slowly move around, and even though, the feeling of Duke’s hands on her repulsed Hange, she tried not to show the distaste on her face. If Duke got so close to her that meant her plan was working and Hange should be happy about it. Still, she couldn’t help but think that she would enjoy dancing a lot more, if it was Levi, who was pressed against her.

As they spun around, the Duke leaned in, whispering in her ear. “Do you wish to see my bedroom? There is a hidden room there that leads to my treasury. There lie riches you’ve never seen before. Do you want to take a look at it?”

Hange was glad that Duke was too close to her and thus couldn’t see her face. Because she couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes at his words. _It was the worst pick-up line she had ever heard._

Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes, Hange tightened her hands around Duke. “I would love to, my lord.” She whispered back, trying to keep her voice as sultry as possible.

The Duke chuckled victoriously and Hange looked around the ballroom, trying to ignore the awful sound. Suddenly, at the edge of a ballroom Hange saw a small dark figure. Her eyes widened and her heart began to beat louder as she realized who it may be. Before she could take a better look, though, the figure started moving, faster than Hange eyes could follow, and soon it disappeared behind a door.

In the next moment, the song ended and Duke finally stepped away from Hange. He didn’t let go of her hand, though.

“Shall we go, my lady?” he asked, looking hungrily at her.

Hange swallowed and forced a brilliant on her lips. “After you, my lord.”

* * *

Levi stood in a shadow, watching Hange. She hadn’t noticed him yet, too preoccupied with staring at the big door, waiting for the moment of Duke’s arrival. Actually, no one seemed to notice Levi yet. Except for Erwin, of course. The blonde saw him the moment Levi stepped into the room, walking out of the back door. Erwin made eye contact with him and smirked amusedly, a knowing look in his eyes. Levi immediately looked away, embarrassed to be found so quickly. Thankfully, Erwin returned to his conversation with other nobles, only occasionally glancing at Levi. And he didn’t alert Hange of his presence, which thank fucking god he didn’t. Levi would never hear the end of it, if Hange found out that he came to spy on her.

He just couldn’t help but be worried about her. He didn’t doubt her abilities, of course, but still. He felt better when she was close. That way, even if something happens, Levi would be there to help her.

Levi looked away from Hange when a big door on the other side of the ballroom burst opened. A tall man walked in, his hips swaggering slightly, a wide arrogant smirk on his lips. Levi felt his own lips curl in disgust. It was definitely Duke, his ugly blonde beard visible even under that hideous mask of his.

Soon the man left his guests and started walking around the ballroom. Levi tensed, when he saw that Duke was headed towards Hange. With narrowed, angry eyes he watched how the Duke slowly made his way to Hange, how he came to stand _too close_ to her, how he put his hand where it didn’t fucking belong to.

Levi seethed when the Duke started leading Hange towards the center of the ballroom, his hand holding hers. And when they started dancing, when Levi saw how close they stood to each other, he had to take a deep breath and remind himself that all of it was part of a mission. Hange had planned this, was counting on the events turning this way, and Levi had no choice but to accept it. Even if it was really hard to stop himself from marching up to them, breaking them apart, and then punching the annoying asshole. He wanted to break Duke’s arms too to teach him a lesson on how to keep them to himself.

Levi continued to watch them move around the dancefloor, and he couldn’t help but feel envious. Hange never danced with him, she never wore a dress for him, she never even tried to look beautiful for him.

Levi shook his head, trying to get these thoughts out of his head. He was being fucking ridiculous right now. So what if they have never danced together? Hange was always affectionate with him, hugging his shoulders or holding his hand. Dancing was a lot like hugging, only they had to move while doing it. And Levi actually meant it, when he told her that he didn’t like her in a dress. She looked like a complete stranger, so unlike the Hange he fell in love with. His Hange wore dirty stinky clothes, and her face was often covered in mud or god knows what, her hair almost constantly greasy and put into a messy ponytail. _That_ was his Hange, Hange he knew and loved. His Hange didn’t have to do anything to make herself look more beautiful to him. She was already the most beautiful woman Levi had ever seen. Her eyes would not shine brighter, if she painted them, her smile wouldn’t become prettier, if she put on a lipstick, her body wouldn’t become more desirable to Levi, if she wore a lengthy fabric over it.

Levi got so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice that Hange was staring right at him, her eyes wide behind the mask. Levi quickly ducked behind the nearest column and then swiftly disappeared behind the door. Shit, he almost got caught.

However, it was really the time for him to go, the song was ending anyway, and if everything was going accorded to Hange’s plan, the Duke will soon lead her to his bedroom. And that meant Levi had to get ready.

* * *

Hange followed after the Duke, impatient to get inside his bedroom. She couldn’t wait to be left alone with him, so she could finally throw away her disguise and kill the man. It was very tempting to cut his throat while they were walking through the lengthy corridor, dumping his body in one of the many dark corners of the castle. But Duke had promised to show her the treasury and Hange needed his key to the room. The Duke was stealing from his people for too long and Hange was determined to return the wealth back to its original owners.

When the door finally closed behind them, Hange sighed in relief. Or, she would have sighed in relief, if the Duke didn’t immediately press her against the door.

“I want to see your face,” he whispered passionately to her, his hands grabbing Hange’s mask and throwing it off her face, before she could stop him.

To his credit, Duke wasn’t as big of an idiot as Hange hoped he would be. Less than in a second, his eyes shone with recognition and Hange saw that he was already opening his mouth. She knew what would happen next. The fucking fool would start shouting, alerting his guards. She couldn’t let that happen.

So she pressed one hand to his mouth, and she used another one to raise her skirt and take her dagger out. She pressed the sharp edge to the Duke’s neck.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” she whispered to him. The Duke’s eyes were opened wide, as he stared at Hange in terror. “I need you to show me the way to your treasury. If you will be a good boy and keep your mouth shut, _maybe_ I’ll think about letting you live.” The last part was obviously bullshit, the man in front of her deceived thousands of people, condemning them to the life in poverty and fear. Hange would never forgive him for his crimes.

“Nod, if you understand.” Hange requested from the Duke. When he gave her a shaky nod, Hange smiled at him. “ _See_ , we can work together! Now I’ll take my hand away and you’ll show me your secret room, alright? But if you make even the smallest pip, I’ll paint your pristinely clean room with your own goddamn blood, understood?”

The man nodded again, his eyes filling with tears. Hange rolled her eyes, _he was so pathetic._

“Let’s go then!” Hange exclaimed, taking her hands off him and shoving him further into a room.

* * *

Levi sat on a roof, observing the window of Duke’s room. His eyes widened as he saw the door opening, and then Hange being pressed against that door. He waited a second, expecting Hange to punch the asshole, but after a long second they remained in the same position. Levi couldn’t see what was going on, the Duke’s wide back hiding Hange from him. But whatever was going on, it wasn’t good. The Duke was still alive, still standing close to her. Why hadn’t she acted yet? Did he do anything to her? Without thinking and with his heart in his throat, Levi moved faster than lighting. He jumped from the roof, landing softly on the balcony of the Duke’s room.

Neither Hange, nor Duke seemed to hear his arrival, and Levi entered the room, crossing it in a few short strides and coming to stand behind Duke. In the next second, Levi plunged his dagger deep inside Duke’s chest. The man slowly fell to the floor and with him out of the way Levi could finally see Hange.

He could quite clearly see Hange now, especially the furious glare she was giving him.

“What the fuck did you do?” she asked angrily, her hands on her hips. “I almost made him show me his treasury!”

“Huh? I thought… I thought he attacked you?” Levi scratched his head awkwardly, as it had suddenly occurred to him that he may have misunderstood the situation.

Hange sighed deeply, moving past him to walk further in the room. “I had everything under control,” she said. “Well, it can’t be helped then. We have to find the treasury ourselves.”

“You… you are not angry with me?” Levi asked carefully.

Hange waved him off. “It’s fine. I see now how you could have misinterpreted the position we were in. If I had seen you in the same situation, with some pesky woman kissing my dear husband, I would probably act the same way.”

Levi raised his eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you would get jealous.”

“Oh, I would get _so_ jealous!” Hange exclaimed. “If someone ever kisses you, I’d kill them without hesitation.”

“It turns out my wife is quite possessive.” Levi noted with a slight smirk.

“You’re not much better, _husband._ ” Hange replied, grinning at him.

Levi huffed, walked over Duke’s dead body and came to stand beside Hange, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Well, should we start searching for that fucking treasury, my dear _wife_?”

Hange replied with a delightful laugh. They took a lighted candle and began examining the room.

Turns out, they didn’t have to search for too long. The Duke proved to bw as much of an idiot as Levi and Hange had believed him to be. His secret room was hidden behind a bookshelf, and when Hange and Levi pushed it aside, they saw a small wooden door. Which wasn’t even locked. Opening it and walking inside, they appeared on long stairwell. When they slowly made their way towards the end of the stairs, Hange and Levi walked into another room and were shocked to see the amount of riches, lying around in that room.

Everywhere around them, they saw gold and jewelry. There was much more than they could possibly steal.

“It seems like we hadn’t thought about this part.” Levi noted.

“I couldn’t possibly imagine he was that rich!” Hange exclaimed. She looked at the pile of gold in front of her, scratching her chin thoughtfully. “I know how we can transport all of this.” She said after a few seconds. “Gather as much as you can and then stuff it into Erwin’s carriage.”

Levi looked skeptically at her. “Do you think he would let us do it?”

“Of course! It’s for a noble cause! Although, I probably need to warn him beforehand. Start carrying this crap to his carriage and I’ll go and talk to him. I’ll come back to help you.”

Hange turned around to leave, but Levi grabbed her by the sleeve.

He pointedly didn’t look at her, his head lowered, as he spoke quietly. “When we come back home… would you, um, would you like to have a dance with me?”

Hange stared at his bowed head, her hands pressed against her chest. They were married for seven goddamn years, but still it felt like she was falling in love with Levi more and more each day.

She took a step closer to him, laying her hands on his shoulders. Hange leaned in and kissed the crown of Levi’s head. Then she took his chin in her hands, making him look at her. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, before looking him in the eyes.

“I’ll dance with as long as you want,” she promised him in a whisper. “If you can endure me, constantly stepping on your toes, of course.” She finished with a grin.

Levi smirked in reply. “I think I can endure such harsh tortures for a chance of dancing with a fair lady such as you.”

“Oh, you’re such an insufferable asshole!” Hange cried out, laughing.

“And you still decided to marry me.” Levi reminded her.

“Yeah, I did,” Hange agreed with a smile, pressing a quick kiss to Levi’s lips.


End file.
